El cabello rojizo en un camino blanco y negro
by KiariUwU
Summary: Sakurauchi Riko, hija de músicos y criada bajo el ala del arte, entra en Otonokizawa, prestigiosa preparatoria destacable por sus tradiciones y arte. Dentro de la institución conoce a una chica que la apoyaría desde las sombras y la apoyaría en un momento en la que su carrera como artista se ve manchada. One-Shot


Hola :3 Esta será la primera historia que suba y es un pequeño one shot de Riko cuando iba a Otonokizawa donde conoce a Maki \\(°w°)/ Más notitas abajo del todo.

*Recomiendo escuchar Aishiteru Banzai en la parte del flashback, no es obligatorio pero sería más bonito así(?)

* * *

La primera tecla que toqué del piano fue cuando ya había pasado 1 hora desde que me había sentado en el banquillo. Siempre me había fascinado tocar el piano ya que era mi mejor amigo desde siempre, mis padres eran músicos y tal como ellos quería serlo también, pero es difícil. Demasiado difícil.

Toqué la siguiente tecla con toda la delicadeza que me fue posible, pero el sonido no resonaba en mi interior como lo hacía antes, y eso me frustraba. Seguí tocando la pieza como decía la partitura frente a mí, era algo complicada, pero nada del otro mundo, eso me frustraba aún más todavía ya que sabía cómo debería sonar, pero no lo hacía. No lograba disfrutar mi música y en lugar de llorar, me enfurecía conmigo misma. Debido quizás al cansancio por tocar día y noche, las expectativas tanto de mis padres como las mías propias, quizás la frustración de no poder alcanzar mi ideal tocando, que fue lo que me hizo detenerme.

Saqué las manos del piano, estaban temblando, es doloroso, tratar de hacer algo que amas, pero por más esfuerzo que pones no lo logras. Me dolían las muñecas, por haber tocado toda la noche para ver si así lograba tocar como quisiera, me siento mareada, por haber trasnochado y olvidar la cena para que al día siguiente correr al instituto para no llegar tarde, me siento inútil, por haberme esforzado tanto que ya no puedo sentir el piano como un igual.

No sé cómo ni cuándo empezaron a caer las lágrimas de mis mejillas, pequeñas lagrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos y por más que limpiaba no cesaban. Me llevé mis temblorosas y frías manos al rostro y sollocé de frustración sentada en el banquillo frente al piano. Podía escuchar como por la ventana los clubes deportivos entrenaban, sentía el sol en mi espalda y el viento acariciando mi rojizo cabello, pero no me sentía viva como el exterior detrás de esa ventana, en cambio el salón de música de aquella institución la notaba tan lúgubre, tan tenebrosa. Me daba miedo estar allí, pero más miedo aún me daba estar en el exterior. Me siento tan frustrada, mi lugar seguro se había vuelto en mi contra, y todo por culpa de esa maldita competición.

Escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta del salón y rápidamente levanto la vista con los ojos aún empañados por las lágrimas que no se detenían. Con la puerta abierta una chica estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, estaba de pie y no lograba ver las facciones de su rostro por culpa de las lágrimas, pero ya tenía la ligera sospecha de quien se trataba.

Atraje mis piernas a mi pecho y oculté mi rostro en mis rodillas, no quería ver a nadie y no quería que me vieran así. Me veo patética.

Escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí, que se detenían a pocos metros. Quizás estaba en frente del piano observándome en silencio, ni ella ni yo nos movimos mucho más por cinco minutos, que fue cuando ya mi llanto empezaba a menguar. Escuché un suspiro ligeramente irritado y levanté el rostro levemente, la chica se encontraba frente a mí, al otro lado del piano, me encontré su cabello corto y rojizo, con sus rasgados ojos color violeta y su uniforme característico de Otonokizawa. Portaba un listón verde con líneas más oscuras destacando que cursaba su tercer año de preparatoria, mostraba un semblante serio pero amable en el fondo, lo sabía pues ya llevaba un tiempo conociéndola, desde que llegué por primera vez a este salón en mi primer día de clases en esta prestigiosa preparatoria.

 _ **Flashback**_

Mi primer recuerdo de aquella preparatoria fue de mí, parada frente a las afueras del recinto, observando la entrada y la puerta principal, el área verde a diestra y siniestra que eran adornados de árboles de sakura, el edificio de ladrillo rojo imponiéndose omnipotente frente a mí. A mis lados pasaban chicas que al igual que yo habían logrado ingresar a aquella prestigiosa institución que destacaba por sus artes y tradiciones. Respiré el aire de la preparatoria Otonokizawa y me atreví a dar el primer paso.

Me sentía insegura a pesar de que mis padres conocieran a la directora de la institución, ya había venido en varias ocasiones, como el año anterior en el que por poco cierran las puertas por la baja de postulantes que se presentaban y que, por alguna razón que desconozco, lograron recuperar el prestigio perdido. La verdad no me había enterado del todo ya que mi mente solo estaba centrada en una cosa, el piano.

Desde que tengo memoria crecí con la música, incluso sabía tocar la viola, además de otros instrumentos, pero el piano era como mi lengua materna, el sonido de sus teclas y la suavidad de las mismas era como el cariño que le haría una madre a su hijo. Entrar en una institución así gracias a una beca de música que, a pesar de no faltarme dinero, entraría a una prestigiosa preparatoria casi gratuitamente por mis habilidades en mi piano. La verdad es algo egocentrista, pero me siento orgullosa de mí por ello, poder vivir de lo que amo es algo que siempre he soñado y este era un pequeño paso para lograr aquello.

Caminé por los pasillos que ya conocía y me adentré a un gran gimnasio en el cual darían bienvenida a los de primer año. Ya estaba todo ordenado y gente caminaba de acá para allá, tanto padres, como estudiantes de primer año como gente que estaba a cargo de que todo saliera como corresponde. Estaba algo ajetreado y me sentí algo agobiada, por lo que salí al jardín central a pensar más las cosas.

Fue ahí cuando lo escuché, una leve melodía, simple pero hermosa, que me hizo casi correr hipnotizada por tal belleza, recorrí un edificio que al no haber clases ese día se encontraba aislado, solo se escuchaban mis pisadas a lo largo del pasillo y la leve canción que lograba hacer resonar mi corazón. Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y corrí por un pasillo o dos hasta encontrarme frente a la puerta de un salón. En el cartel sobre la puerta se lograba leer fácilmente "salón de música", algo obvio escuchando desde afuera, me alegré al notar que la puerta poseía una ventana, por lo que no sería necesario abrirla e interrumpir la canción, vi hacia dentro y me encontré con una imagen que me parecía mágica.

Lo que se lograba ver de la habitación era un hermoso piano de cola de color negro en el fondo de la instancia, que era tocado armoniosamente por una hermosa chica de cabello rojo como el color del cielo al atardecer. Tocaba con los ojos cerrados, afinando sus otros sentidos, sintiendo cada tecla bajo sus dedos y escuchando la armoniosa melodía que salía de estos, parecía dormida o más bien inconsciente de sus acciones, uno podría pensar que está durmiendo si no se moviera de vez en cuando a alcanzar teclas extremas. La melodía era alegre, así como con toques de anhelo y melancolía, como una pequeña pieza del pasado que tocaba con ternura y tristeza. A la vez que tocaba, cantaba, con una profunda voz que no dejaba de ser femenina, cantaba sobre el amor compartido y sobre la superación a los problemas manteniéndose juntos. Sentí un calor en el pecho viendo como todo eso se unía con la imagen del exterior, los sakura florecidos bailaban al son del viento a las espaldas de la chica, haciéndose reflejar en el piano y dándole vida a la figura que lo tocaba.

- _Ganbarerukara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite…_ \- terminó la pelirroja mientras tocaba las ultimas notas de la canción. Al tocar la última figura noté una pequeña lagrima que se asomaba en su mejilla y se apresuró en limpiarla.

Abrió lentamente los ojos con una mirada de profunda nostalgia, acarició las teclas y luego levanto la mirada, me encontré con los ojos violetas de la chica que me miraron con algo de sorpresa, a lo que yo sonrojada me apresuré en esconderme tras la puerta como si no me hubiera visto.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y nuevamente dorado se encontró con violeta, primero la miró con un poco de molestia, pero un brillo paso por su mirada como si estuviera recordando algo y me sonrió.

-¿Qué haces? Las de primer año deberían estar en el auditorio, lo sabes ¿no?- dijo ayudándome a pararme, a pesar de parecer dura y difícil de tratar se encontró que parecía bastante confiable.

-L-lo siento- dije haciendo una reverencia lo que sorprendió a mi sempai. -No quería espiar, pero tanto la canción como su voz me parecieron hermosas y no pude quitar la mirada.

-E-eh…- sempai lucía algo confundida y sonrojada por el halago, luego sentí su mano en mi cabeza y levanté la vista -Gracias- sonrió cálidamente. -Nishikino Maki, segundo año. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, kohai-chan?

-Sa-Sakurauchi Rik- me interrumpí al morderme la lengua lo que hizo que sempai se riera ligeramente -Sakurauchi Riko, un gusto- dije con la mirada baja y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Un gusto también- sonrió la mayor.

-Maki-chaaaaan/Maki-senpai- se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo a la vez que aparecieron cuatro cabezas en la esquina del pasillo, se vieron extrañas entre ellas debido a que yo me encontraba allí, pero luego sonrieron y se acercaron un poco.

-Oh~ Tu eres de primero, ¿No?- me sonrió una de las chicas, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-S-si- respondí con un leve asentimiento algo nerviosa por repentina naturalidad en la que habló la sempai de segundo año.

-Arisa, no la agobies- le dijo la chica de cabello castaño a su lado.

-Maki-chan, ¿acaso ya cambiaste a Nico-chan nya?- dijo la castaña de ojos verdes que se había escabullido hasta la sempai pelirroja para luego abrazarla desde atrás.

-¡De que hablas Rin! Quítate de encima- reclamaba la chica sonrojada -además no cambiaría a Nico-chan…- dijo en un susurro para sí, pero todas escuchamos lo que dijo.

-Rin-chan no la molestes- dijo tímidamente la castaña que se encontraba escondida tras las dos de segundo.

-Solo porque lo dice Kayo-chin

-Debemos ir al auditorio o llegaremos tarde- dijo la castaña con tono autoritario -Esperamos un gran discurso, presidenta-san- sonrió burlonamente.

-Cállate- dijo nerviosa la pelirroja quien se había sonrojado levemente.

-Quien diría que Honoka-chan escogería a Maki-chan para ser la presidenta- dijo pensativa la peli naranja.

-Bueno, ninguna de ustedes dos se ve como una presidenta de consejo- dijo la castaña refiriéndose a sus sempai.

-Qué mala nya- dijo haciendo un puchero -ya deberíamos irnos Maki-chan o Yukiho-chan seguirá molestando nya- se notaba ligeramente molesta.

-Voy- dijo haciendo un ademán para irse, pero luego volteó ligeramente la cabeza dirigiéndose a mí -Tu también deberías ir o te quedaras sin puesto comodo, Sakurauchi-san

-¡S-si!- asentí nerviosa.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

De ese día ya habían pasado muchas cosas y en menos de tres meses yo sería de segundo año. Durante los primeros meses de clases mis sempai junto con dos chicas de mi año me habían invitado repetidamente a salir a lo que me negaba debido a que debía practicar para un concurso al cual participaría a mitad de invierno. A veces me pregunto si esto hubiera sido diferente si no me hubiese comportado tan evasiva con ellas, pero eso ya no importa, ya había perdido todo, mi toque con el piano, mi motivación a seguir adelante y ese maldito concurso que ya había sido hace un mes.

El concurso no salió como esperaba, flaqueaba en los puntos importantes y la canción se sentía vacía, sin alma. Perdí en la primera ronda, lo que decepcionó fuertemente a mis padres que, a pesar de que no dijeron nada, sabía que era así. Sus miradas, en especial la de mi padre, ocultaba pena y vergüenza, no lo mostraban porque me aman, pero sé que fue así. Yo lo sé. Y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. La presión de las expectativas que tenían sobre mí fueron demasiado y me dolió el hecho de haber destruido todas sus esperanzas sobre mí, aunque logre recuperar lo perdido la mancha que diga que perdí en una primera ronda de una mísera competencia regional bajaría mi prestigio como artista. Era frustrante.

Sentí un pequeño tirón detrás de mí, para dar lugar a una cálida sensación que me envolvió por completo.

-¿Maki… sempai?- dije con la voz débil y las mejillas sonrojadas, mentiría si no dijera que me sorprendí por el repentino abrazo de la mayor, a pesar de mostrarse amable y todo eso, se mostraba reacia al contacto físico, pero allí estaba, abrasándome cálidamente mientras se resbalaban mis últimas lagrimas a lo largo de mis mejillas.

-No te sobre esfuerces, idiota- dijo en un susurro abrasándome un poco más fuerte. No sabía que decir ni hacer, solo me quede quieta entre sus brazos mirando al vacío.

-No sé qué hacer, Maki-sempai- dije al fin. -Todos tenían tantas expectativas sobre mí que me quedé en blanco- sentía como los ojos me ardían, tratando de soltar lágrimas, pero ya todas habían sido desbordadas por todas las noches después de esa competencia. -Ya no sé qué hacer- repetí con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa.

-…- la pelirroja se separó de mí y me miró con su característica mirada entre molesta y frustrada, levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas en ella -No debes preocuparte por cumplir las expectativas de nadie- dijo en tono maternal.

-P-pero…- traté de contrarrestar, pero mi sempai tomó repentinamente mi barbilla y la levanto para que la viera a los ojos, esos brillantes ojos violetas. No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente debido a la distancia mientras ella me miraba con dureza.

-Nada de peros, Riko-chan. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo repentinamente.

Me quedé helada, con la boca entreabierta pensando en lo que debería decir. ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer? Eso nadie me lo había preguntado antes, siempre había seguido órdenes y sugerencias, mi vida había sido un examen de alternativas ya definidas por otra persona. Pensé en lo que me gustaba y lo que no mientras sentía la fija mirada de mi sempai. Sin darme cuenta terminé pensando en ella.

A pesar de haber rechazado las peticiones de sus amigas para salir todas juntas ella nunca me dejó completamente sola, los primeros días solo se sentaba en una silla cercana a la puerta, al otro lado del salón y se ponía a leer mientras yo tocaba, de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo pensando en si hablar o no, no la culpo, yo hacía lo mismo. Las semanas pasaron y sin saber muy bien quien habló primero nos volvimos más cercanas llegando a llamarnos como nos llamamos ahora, de vez en cuando se sentaba a mi lado en el banquillo y tocábamos juntas o incluso me enseñaba algunas de sus composiciones que, a pesar de que se veía triste al tocarlas, se notaba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que se contagiaba. Los meses pasaron y se convirtió en una hermana mayor a mis ojos, sé que también me considera una hermana menor a pesar de no decirlo por timidez, se preocupa por mí y mi bienestar a pesar de estar ocupada al ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Nunca dejó de venir a verme cada día al salón de música y de vez en cuando llegaba molesta porque una tal Nico se enojaba de su cercanía a mí o hablaba de cómo una Nozomi y Eli la molestaban cada vez que se reunían. Me contaba anécdotas y me hacía reír cuando me sentía intranquila, lo cual aprecio.

Para mí ella es un ejemplo a seguir, una estudiante de perfectas calificaciones, buena en deportes, compositora, cantante y pianista, presidenta del concejo estudiantil, futura heredera de un renombrado hospital… Todo eso y más era lo que me hacía admirar a Maki-sempai.

-Yo… quiero ser como tú, Maki-sempai- dije decidida, la chica frente a mí se sonrojó levemente mientras pestañeaba repetidamente.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Yo por qué?- dijo avergonzada.

-Porque eres una persona maravillosa- le sonreí tiernamente viendo como hacía su habitual gesto de jugar con un mechón de su cabello. Se sonrojó aún más al escuchar mi comentario y se dio media vuelta para que no la viera, vi cómo se pegaba las mejillas levemente y se daba media vuelta nuevamente con la compostura recuperada en parte.

-No soy tan maravillosa como dices, Riko-chan.

-Si lo eres, de eso estoy segura.

-B-bueno, gracias- dijo tomando color en las mejillas, pero sin perderse nuevamente -Pero entonces tú también lo eres.

-No- dije con una sonrisa algo forzada mientras bajaba la mirada -Tu misma lo has visto, soy débil Maki-sempai.

-Tú no eres débil- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano que reposaba sobre el piano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos -Te he estado observando Riko-chan, si fueras débil como dices no estarías tocando el piano. Aun cuando fallaste lo sigues intentando y a pesar de haber perdido una batalla no has perdido la guerra.

-Toco el piano porque es lo único que sé hacer.

-Y lo haces maravillosamente, incluso podrías ser mejor que yo- me sonrió cálidamente.

-No podría ser mejor que tú, Maki-sempai.

-Eso es porque tú dices eso, Riko-chan. La única que te está bloqueando solo eres tú.- ¿Yo soy la que me detiene? -Deja de tocar con esto…- dijo soltando mi mano para tocar ligeramente mi frente -Y toca con esto…- dijo tocando mi pecho.

Tocar… ¿Con el corazón? Eso es lo que siempre hago, eso es lo que siempre hice. En el concurso solo seguí la partitura y…

Solo seguí la partitura.

-Tienes pasión Riko-chan, pero no sabes cómo mostrarlo al mundo- dijo con esa expresión nostálgica que traía el día que la conocí, cómo si recordara algo del pasado. -La primera vez que te vi me recordaste a mí y mis amigas, ¿Sabes? Pero tu tenías algo diferente, no sé lo que sea, pero es fuerte. No te quise presionar y lo siento por eso, esto pudo haber salido de otra manera, pero no fue así.

-Tú no tienes la culpa sempai- le sonreí tímidamente -La verdad…- empecé a jugar con mis dedos mientras pensaba en lo que diría -Quería agradecerte por acompañarme en todo, sé que siempre me estuviste observando, llamas mucho la atención así que era fácil saber cuándo estabas cerca y era gracioso verte cuando tratabas de esconderte para que no te viera. Eres como una hermana mayor sobreprotectora, algo seria pero amable y quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí a pesar de que yo no he hecho nada por ti, la verdad no sé cómo decirlo…

-Tonta- dijo mientras se ponía detrás de mí y me abrazaba por la espalda apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza -Para mí también eres como una hermana pequeña, mis amigas dicen que tengo una obsesión contigo o algo así ya que les he comentado un poco sobre… ti- dijo con una expresión que ya me imagino como sería lo que me sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

Me puse recta y Maki-sempai se sentó a mi lado, ambas pusimos las manos en el piano y procedimos a tocar la canción que escuché de sempai el día que nos conocimos, Aishiteru Banzai.

Solo pasamos un año juntas y a pesar de los malos ratos que pasaba ella lograba hacérmelos a un lado cuando escuchaba como tocaba piano o cuando me pedía acompañarla con la viola, de vez en cuando se nos unían sus amigas mientras cantaban, era un ambiente entrañable, de una paz momentánea, una pequeña calidez que calentaba mi pecho durante un periodo corto, una felicidad fugaz que pasaba por mi rostro.

Los últimos dos meses Maki-sempai y yo continuamos fortaleciendo nuestro lazo, de vez en cuando me invitaba a su casa, la primera vez me mostré reacia, pero me convenció al decir que tenía un piano de cola en casa, cosa que no me esperé fue que poseía una habitación propia para tocar piano. Ella no pareció alarmada ante mi comportamiento al ver su casa, a ella le parecía incluso pequeña a lo que me sentí algo pequeña a su lado, la verdad. Finalmente conocí a Sonoda-sempai y a Ayase-sempai, me dijo que luego de que la última se graduara se habían vuelto más cercanas entre las tres y estas se mostraban ansiosas por conocerme, lo que me avergonzó ligeramente, también pude conocer a Yazawa-sempai que un día apareció y marcó territorio sobre Maki-sempai lo que nos avergonzó a ambas pelirrojas. Vivimos unos últimos recuerdos juntas, como ir a dormir a su casa o en la mía, ir a un karaoke o a una obra de teatro, ver películas e incluso me pidió ayuda a escoger un regalo para Yazawa-sempai que fue donde conocí de una incómoda manera a Tojo-sempai quien de un momento a otro había agarrado mis pechos por la espalda. En las fiestas de año nuevo conocí a Kira-sempai y a Kousaka-sempai, también me encontré con que Minami-san era parte de su grupo, -a ella la conocía desde pequeña debido a que nuestros padres eran amigos- y me pareció agradable que compartieran conmigo y considerarme como una más a pesar de ser una completa extraña.

El tiempo pasó rápido y llegó el día de decirle adiós a Maki-sempai. Tal como ella me había dicho, para la despedida de sus amigas ella había tocado la misma canción dos años consecutivos, y esta vez era ella quien iba a estar sentada en aquellos asientos donde había observado a sus amigas por última vez portar su uniforme. Tal como ella había hecho por ellas, yo lo hice por Maki-sempai, para su sorpresa y la de Rin-sempai y Hanayo-sempai, me senté en el lugar al cual todavía no lograba recuperar. Miré el piano durante unos segundos, pidiéndole que por esta vez logre de una vez superar mi miedo a equivocarme, al menos por unos minutos, déjenme que al menos esa persona sentada a unos metros de aquí se sienta orgullosa de su kohai.

Con las manos sudorosas toqué la primera nota, un calor inundó mi pecho, no como lo hacía en antaño, una sensación nueva y gratificante a la vez que cálida y nostálgica, me sentía una con la melodía y el piano. Pero antes de darme cuenta, la canción acabó. Dejando un leve calor en mi pecho que se veía reflejado en mi rostro sonriente. Maki-sempai lo notó y al verme me sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos asintiendo. Me sentí tan feliz que no supe describirlo en palabras, y tan pronto terminó la ceremonia me eché a llorar en el pecho de mi mayor.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo acariciándome la cabeza a pesar de estar avergonzada. Cuando levanté la mirada aun abrazándola me encontré con esa maternal sonrisa que tenía para mí y me dijo las palabras que siempre quise escuchar de alguien.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Riko-chan.

Me limité a sonreír y a pegar mi mejilla contra el pecho de Maki-sempai, sabía que me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, pero a ella parecía no importarle y simplemente me acariciaba tiernamente.

A lo lejos, en la entrada de la escuela vi como ocho figuras esperaban por la pelirroja con sonrisas en el rostro, era el momento de decir adiós y hasta pronto. Una pelinegra de ojos rojos esperaba un paso más adelante que las demás, esperando a recibir a su menor con una sonrisa como en antaño, ya era hora de dejar atrás la escuela y salir al mundo, no es así, ¿Maki-sempai? Liberé a la chica de mi agarre y posicionándome detrás de ella la empujé ligeramente hacia adelante con una sonrisa. Observé con cariño como las seis amigas les daban un abrazo grupal a las tres recién graduadas, por un momento vi nuevamente la sonrisa nostálgica de Maki-sempai mientras peleaba con la pelinegra y una peli morada agarraba a la última por detrás mientras que la rubia junto a la castaña grisácea trataba de calmar a la peli azul que regañaba a su castaña amiga junto a la peli anaranjada y estas eran defendidas por la tímida castaña.

Las nueve se fueron a un lado de la otra con una sonrisa en el rostro, Maki-sempai se volteó por última vez a verme y me sonrió, se dio media vuelta y gritó sin dejar salir la voz, dejando que yo leyera sus labios y mientras sonreía volvía al lado de sus amigas.

-Y tú, ¿Qué estas esperando?- escuché una voz detrás de mí, al voltearme me encontré con Yukiho-sempai que iba seguida por Arisa-sempai.

-¿Y-yo?

-Serás transferida, ¿No es así? Maki-san nos contó- dijo Arisa-sempai con una sonrisa.

-Ya escuchaste a Maki, ¿no?- me guiñó el ojo la castaña.

Y, al igual que hice con Maki-sempai, Yukiho-sempau y Arisa-sempai se pusieron tras de mí y cada una con sus manos en mi espalda me impulsaron hacia delante.

-"Se feliz"- fue lo que Maki-sempai dijo al irse cruzando ese camino por última vez, al igual que yo estaba haciendo ahora con un nudo en la garganta recordando mis recuerdos en mi corta estancia entre las paredes de Otonokizawa.

¿Qué es lo que me espera más allá de ese camino? Ya quiero descubrirlo.

* * *

Ojala no haya quedado muy ooc :'l no suelo escribir muchos fanfics y este es de los primeros que escribo con Riko (tengo varios guardados por allí~). Ojala les haya gustado y si es así dejen su review que nunca esta de más (/w\\) eso es todo, nos leemos pronto =u=


End file.
